deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Lizardstalkers
Lizardstalkers or otherwise known as Komodo Dragon Tribal Pack is the Asian Deadly Alliance and Native Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Heritages. The tribal pack of Komodo Dragonkinds are the mystic warriors of the Komodo Island with martial arts and magical forged weapons, defending their home islands from the evil forces of the Takulobara Empire. Origins The Early Days Jagadang was an ordinary adventurer of the Komodo Island, gathering foods for the people while brought some good loots. He always wandered what the world outside of the island really looks like but his dream will have to wait. Until one night, a meteor struck near the village where he lived there when he heard the hurling sound coming from the sky. At first he thought that it was brought the gift from the gods but the people feared that it might dangerous, saying that it was the sign of the end. But Jagadang doesn't believe that as he goes to investigate the site. There at the site, he discovered something more than that, it was the colorful resource material that it really came from beyond the sky: the Komodonium, a powerful rare material that it can build houses, temples, and weapons for defending the people. Jagadang did this as he picked up two stones from the meteor for himself to learn from it, brought the Komodonium to his village and then the great stone was taken by the royal guards to the island's capital on the next day and use it to transform into a tropical paradise empire. But as for Jagadang, his life hasn't change but he'll visit the capital someday. Tropical Adventures After the new age continues to thrive over the years, Jagadang studied the stones and kept it as his memories. But using the stones could bring a bad luck for him but it wasn't until that he saved the villagers from hostile warriors from the self-proclaimed Takulobara Empire with two recovered swords from their leader. After that, Jagadang found his new calling as the real adventurer fighting for the greater good as he returned to his home and used the stones to forge his own weapon after he discovered the secret powers, the Twin Sword of Fire and Ice Komodo. After he created his own weapon of justice and self-trained on his own in days, Jagadang joined the campaign against the tyranny of King Takulong when the war was broken out due to uneasy tension between the Komodo Islanders and the Takulobarans. There he met other warriors, Yagamodo of the Earth Komodo Tribe, Rajakaran of the Fire Komodo Tribe, Ombak-Naga of the Water Komodo Tribe, and Baranaga of the Dawning Komodo Tribe, as they travelled to the Takulobara Island where they've set up their camp on the small island nearby. But when they're on the island and resting for the night, they were ambushed by Takulobaran warriors and Jagadang and his friends have survived and escaped while unfortunately unable to save others as they've been captured or worse. After they've escaped and survived, Jagadang is now leading the pack but he honestly doesn't know where to go first so they went into the deep jungle as a start to find another camp. In the deep and dark jungle, they face many danger beyond and then they were ambushed the Takulobaran hunting party in the open ground and the Komodo Dragonkind warriors were forced to fight as their defense until they were rescued by Dokonogo and Dinakang of the Trijaska Tribe and taken to their village where they can rest for a one night. After one night and explanation to their tribe, Jagadang and his pack continues to their search of the other camp with Dokonogo and Dinakang joined the group as they guided to their destination as well fought their way out of the jungle for very few days. As they're near the other camp, they were halted by the Takulobaran elite warriors but they've spotted them first and fought them in a fierce battle until Borudang of the Rock Komodo Tribe intercepted and defeated the elite warriors. After the battle, they were brought to the camp where they can rest and prepared for the next battle. There they met Javadang of the Ice Komodo Tribe, Yengodang of the Air Komodo Tribe, Jovakoro of the Metal Komodo Tribe, Jivadama of the Electric Komodo Tribe, Yingoyang of the Dark Komodo Tribe, and Daikomodo of the Light Komodo Tribe, one of the commanders of the Komodo Islander Army. Jagadang noticed the weapons they use were forged into powerful and magical weapons for the greater good as so the others. Jagadang wants to know more about these stones and Daikomodo explained it as he told to him that these stones have chosen him to be a hero like his friends and then Jagadang and his friends are trained and prepared for their greatest battle against the Takulobara Empire and their rulers, King Takulong and his son and Jagadang's arch-rival, Prince Tikulukang. After their training is complete and the task were given, Jagadang and the Komodo Dragon pack are heading into the darker region where they've freed the slaves, liberated the villages, and rescued the prisoners of war as well exiled tribal leaders. And one by one, the island is almost at its peak of freedom as they've pushed them out to the capital (well, one of the capitals he conquered) and set to prepare to take the capital from the Takulobarans. Jagadang and his pack were heading to the capital as they've infiltrated their defensive positions on the wall, sabotage the defense tools and weapons as well uncovering the bizarre super cannon that it will destroy the entire island in one blow. As soon they've discovered their plan, they spotted by the Takulobaran elites and fought them off to defend themselves until they were taken down and captured. Imprisoned, they were taken to the throne room where they meet King Takulong and his son for the first time and Jagadang was challenged to the death in the arena where he must defeat his champions and Prince Tikulukang. After he defeated the champions, Jagadang fought his rival in the battle to the death and it was fiercest fight ever of his life until suddenly his Aura has awoken and defeated Prince Tikulukang in a fierce striking blow. Then Jagadang was about to face his arch-nemesis but their final battle was interrupted by Daikomodo's attack and King Takulong and his son escaped but he will stop them but not before he freed his friends from the dungeons and pursue them from fleeing the island. Jagadang and his pack fought their way into the city, defeating the heavy resistance from the Takulobara Army and Jagadang and his pack were aided by Daikomodo and his pack. As the packs become one, they go after King Takulong and his remaining forces at the small docks and managed to stop them from fleeing the island without a fight. Jagadang challenged his arch-nemesis in a one-on-one battle as well imitating him and clashed each other in a fierce battle and defeated him fair and square after he exposed some of his cheating ways. The war is effectively over as the Takulobarans were ordered lower down their weapons and retreat to their own big island for good, the island he conquered to be freed, and peace has been restored as they celebrated their victory. The war may officially over but their tropical adventures have begun. Aftermath In 21st century, Jagadang and the Komodo Dragon Tribal Pack have rescued the civilians trapped in a mass flood while stopping kidnappers from snatching the missing children in the aftermath. That brought attention to the UN-GDI as they've located them in Komodo, Indonesia, and offered them to join the UN Paranormal Division which they accepted it as they're already part of the Deadly Alliance. Team Members Jagadang The green Komodo Dragonkind is the leader of the pack. Jagadang was an ordinary adventurer from his home village until the meteor fell to the island and picked two colorful stones to study it and then forged it into a weapon of justice, the Twin Sword of Fire and Ice Komodo. Courageous, strong, bold, and quite sometimes honest and adventurous, Jagadang fights for the greater good of the Komodo Islands and anyone he loved. Yagamodo The yellow Komodo Dragonkind is the spearman of the pack. Hailed from Earth Komodo Tribe, Yagomodo is the skilled tribal warrior and tracker of the tribe who have rescued the missing villagers from the hostile tribe from the Takulobara Empire. He's also a good friend of Jagadang since he saved his life and saved his friend's life as the good return favor. He wields the Spear of Stone. Rajakaran The red fiery Komodo Dragonkind is the fierce axe warrior of the pack. Fearless, hothead and short tempered, Rajakaran who loves the big hard fights with his enemies, beating them up with no mercy and without giving a head start in the battle but sometimes he'll get along with the others. Not only that, he forged the powerful Lava Axe of Java. Ombak-Naga The aquatic Komodo Dragonkind is the swordsman of the pack. He was the fisherman when the meteor struck on the Komodo Island while the shining stone fell into the water and recovered quickly before it fell into the deep of the ocean. After he recovered it, Ombak-Naga swims longer he didn't expected and it was the stone that it gave him an unlimited breath to swim longer and breather as he goes. He forged the aquatic stone into the Sword and Shield of Nagabaga. Baranaga The female Komodo Dragonkind is the archer of the pack. She's the huntress of the tribe, hunting wild beasts and trapping Talukobaran warriors from attacking her village. She's cunning, strong and fierce but lovely and gentle, Baranaga vows to hunt down on those who did evil and who destroyed the nature. She carries the Bow and Arrow of Orchidanaga. Borudang The hulking Komodo Dragonkind is the strongest tribal warrior of the pack. He's the hero of the Rock Komodo Tribe who defended his home village from the Takulobaran invaders, saved the missing children, and tamed the might beast with his bare hands and his mighty Halberd of Rokodang. He has the strong spirit of a warrior with the heart of kindness and gentle. Dokonogo The native Komodo Dragonkind who is the hunter and the trapster of the pack. Dokonogo had lost his parents at the hands of the evil Takulobara Empire since he was young and carried the burden of hatred towards the Takulobarans. A skilled hunter-warrior, Dokonogo won't stop at nothing until the vengeance of his parents finally laid to rest until now. Dinakang The female native Komodo Dragonkind who is also the hunter of the pack and the sister of Dokonogo. Like her brother, Dinakang also lost her parents as well her friends during the raid and carried the burden of hatred to the Talukobarans. With their vengeance is over, Dinakang vowed to strike on those who did evil. Javadang The cyan Komodo Dragonkind is the scavenger and crafter of the pack. He lives on the cold mountain with his tribe where he's mining for some gold and diamonds and crystals until the meteor causes avalanche, trapping inside the cavern. But that was before he found the shining crystal he found and crafted it with his pick axe and escaped from the cavern but he also saved his fellow tribesmen as well while trapped inside in a separate location. Javadang joined Daikomodo's pack and liberated the island. He wields the Pick Axe of Lavadong, named after his great-great uncle. Yengadang The light-blue Komodo Dragonkind is the tofu fighter of the pack. A spirited tribal warrior who loves breezing air in the sky and flying with his glider which he's the explorer and watchman, guarding the tribe's sky village tower from the Takulobaran invaders. During the night, his glider was nearly caught by the meteor and was about to fall into his doom but the piece of the meteor gave the miracle when his glider is quickly repaired and flew back up to the sky and landed safely to the sky tower. To his surprise, his glider just disappeared and transformed into dual tofu stick as his new weapon and tool. Yengadang joined Daikomodo's pack as the scout. He wields the Twin Tofu of Garuda. Jovakoro The grey Komodo Dragonkind is the dual swordsman of the pack. He was the blacksmith of his tribal village and he crafted the finest weapons until he found one while he's on the scavenging hunt for tools and weapons. He found the remaining hull from unknown source and builded new weapons and tools as well his own with more powerful materials to defend their village against the Takulobarans. Jovakoro joined Daikomodo's pack as the blacksmith and repairer. He wields the Twin Metal Sword of Metaluko. Jivadama The orange Komodo Dragonkind is the tech-warrior of the pack. Jivadama wants to build something made with electricity but it was impossible to get it until the lighting from the sky hits her pole for her invention, transforming into a electrifying weapon as it zapped onto the Takulobaran warriors sneaking up on her home. After the incident, she decided to use her pole now into a lighting rod as she became a warrior and joined Daikomodo's pack to battle against the Takulobara Empire. She wields the Lighting Rod of Tundarang. Yingoyang The black Komodo Dragonkind is the shady warrior assassin of the pack. Unlike any tribesmen of the Dark Komodo Tribe, Yingoyang wants to see the light which it was forbidden by the tribal rules. He defied it until the Takulobaran invaders attacked the village and Yingoyang defended his home by using his shadowy skills to ambush his enemies on their surroundings in the shadow. After the raid was repelled, he's free to leave if that what he's desired for and he did. Later he joined Daikomodo's as the assassin. He wields the Shadow Blade of Shadogan. Daikomodo The elderly white Komodo Dragonkind is the master and mentor of the pack. Daikomodo is one of the bravest warriors of the tribe who fought the Takulobaran warriors in years until the new age has begun when the Komodonium created Komodo Island into a tropical paradise empire. When the Takulobarans invaded the peaceful island, Daikomodo made a promise for an old friend before he passed away by heavily severe wounds and he did as he formed a pack, liberated the island with the help of Jagadang's pack and made promise fully fruition. He wields the Twilight Twin Blade of Lumelunga. Inspirations * Modeled after the green dragon-man many years ago. Category:Database Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:Southeast Asian Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Heritages